


Spring

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mpreg, Naga Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Spring hits and so does Rhys' libido.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/178819319372/rhack-with-naga-and-aphrodisiacs-and-if-you-wanna

Spring was the worst time for Rhys. The naga usually found a secret pit and waited the season out, the pollen in the air having an effect on him. Normal nagas, who were always female, were used to it, finding men to lure and mate with before killing them. Rhys, who seemed to be the only rare male in the bayou, not only hid from the other females, but from himself. The pollen drove them into a crazed slutty frenzy with next to no control and their self preservation dwindled the thicker it got into the season. Many a naga had been murdered because of it. And if they knew about Rhys, they would drag him thick into the bayou where he became the center of an enormous naga knot. It was horrible and he’d barely escaped.

But this year, Rhys had forgotten. With his new home and new mate, he’d forgotten all about the pollen. It swept through Jack’s house quickly, tugging at his sanity and arousing his senses. He was more aware of Jack’s sent, making slick dribble from the pocket of his sheath. It was morning and Jack was making his coffee, singing and stepping around Rhys’ coils when Rhys sniffled and then sneezed.

Jack eyed him. “You okay, pumpkin?” he asked, his southern accent thick.

Rhys nodded. “Yeah,” he smiled. “That’s weird though, I only sneeze when there’s dust or…” His eyes widened and he moved from the table to look out the window, at the bright green and blossoming trees. “Oh…” Spring was here.

Biting his lip he went back to sit down, but soon, he was noticing how nice Jack smelled with the mix of coffee. He leaned towards the man, almost leaving his chair. He sat back quickly, trying to take deep breaths. His body tingled, the hidden sheath opening just enough to let slick spill down.

A soft moan escaped, earning a concerned look from Jack.

Eyes wide and cheeks furiously red, Rhys covered his mouth and slithered away quickly, locking himself away in Jack’s spare room. He shut the windows in there, but he knew it was too late, the pollen had gotten to him. He curled himself in the empty closet and piled his coils on top of him, covering himself like a blanket. He’d forgotten to warn Jack and now it was too late. Slick lubed his insides, making everything more sensitive and any movement was enough to make Rhys moan. He whimpered, shoving his hands in his hair to grip it tightly. He couldn’t touch himself. Once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

There was a knock on the door. “Rhysie? Cupcake? You okay?”

He moaned at the deep sound of Jack’s voice, seeping into him and making him shiver. “Go away!” He whined.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Don’t come in… In here!” he called.

But the lock was turning and the door was opening and closing. The heavy scent of Jack reached him and Rhys moaned loudly, jerking as he came. He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes.

“Darlin’, what’s wrong?” Jack’s voice was soft and worried.

Rhys’ coils tightened around him. “Don’t come any nearer!” Rhys warned. “I won’t… I won’t be able to control myself…”

“Okay,” Jack said, his voice the same distance as before. “I’ll stay right here, but what’s wrong?”

His cock was poking through the sheath now, dripping cum and still incredibly sensitive. “The… The pollen,” Rhys whined. “I forgot about spring…” The tip of his dick rubbed against his scales and another agonizing moan slipped from him.

“What about spring?” Jack asked.

He hadn’t meant to. Rhys had told himself not to rub against his coils, but he did, sending fire through his body and he gasped. “It… Mmmnnn, it affects me…” He rubbed the underside of his cock against his body again. “If I don’t hide in time… I… I go into heat…”

“And that’s what’s happening now? You’re in heat, pumpkin?”

“Mmm,” Rhys moaned in response. “I can’t control it once it starts…”

“Well, shit, sugar. Isn’t that what having a mate is for?”

The lightness in Jack’s voice made Rhys peek through his coils to look at the man. He was crouched and smiling sympathetically. The man was so handsome and he smelled so good… His tongue flicked out, scenting Jack, shivering and rocking his cock against himself again. Quickly, he shut himself away again and shook his head. “I won’t be able to stop… You won’t be able to leave… I’ll be different.”

“Are ya gonna hurt me?” Jack asked gently.

“No!” Rhys gasped. “No! I’ll just want sex… all the time…”

A soft chuckle reached him. “I think we’ll be okay, Rhysie. C’mon out and let’s get you to the bedroom.”

Rhys peaked out once more and bit his lip to keep in a moan when Jack walked over to him. He held his hand out for Rhys to take. Reaching through his large, heavy coils, he took it and unraveled as Jack pulled him out of the guest bedroom and into theirs. His cock poked out miserably, small, aroused and dribbling furiously. It was embarrassing, but Jack only smiled.

“I gotta say, this is hot, babe. You look so sexy right now.”

In their room, Rhys tugged Jack’s clothes off, whimpering when it took too long. He wound around his mate, keeping him close as Rhys took Jack’s cock in his hands. Then, he slipped it inside his slit, thrusting on top of him raggedly until Rhys had cum again and Jack had orgasmed.

The smell of them together soothed Rhys into a sleep, letting Jack slip away to get some food. It was only a few hours before Rhys was awake again, his tail searching Jack out and wrapping around his ankle. Again and again they did this, occupying Jack’s time while awake and then sleeping soundly.

It was an adjustment Jack hadn’t known he’d have to do, but he made it work, setting a timer for himself so he could get back to the house to tend to his little naga.

So it surprised Jack one day in late spring, when he went in to greet his sleepy boyfriend, only to find him coiled and still sleepy instead of searching him out. Jack crawled into the bed, the movement waking him He smiled, lazy and happy, and stretched. “Hi.”

“Hey, cupcake. I thought you’d be jumping my bones by now.”

Rhys giggled. “I don’t think I’ll be doing that so much anymore…” He snuggled up to Jack.

“What does that mean?”

Rhys moved Jack’s hand to rest on his lower abdomen. Rhys smiled happily, his long tail pulling them closer together.

Jack was shocked and confused, but Rhys just hummed and fell back asleep. When he awoke he was starving and ate Jack out of all this food before slumping onto their bed to sleep for the next two days. It gave time for him to think. Rhys was pregnant. He had no idea how that was possible, but if he read the naga correctly, that’s what he was saying. Not to mention all the eating and sleeping.

And it proved in the next month, when Rhys’ stomach began to bulge and his need for food increased. He was more sluggish, but his smile widened.

He cuddled into Jack and in the hours the naga slept, Jack rubbed the swollen belly, probing just a little and feeling all the individual lumps of each egg. He couldn’t believe it, but there it was, his little naga was pregnant and he was beginning to really like the idea. Rhys was even cuter than before, plump and happy.

Jack kissed Rhys’ shoulders and back, his hand rubbing over the small bump and imagining how big it would get. Without realizing it, Jack curled his hips into the back of Rhys, rubbing his cock against the sleeping naga. He winced, not wanting to wake him up, but damn it turning him on. His hand smoothed over the stretched skin and found its way down to the hidden pocket sheathing Rhys’ dick. It was small and cute, and Jack loved playing with it.

His fingers slid inside, rubbing the small nub gently. Rhys sighed in his sleep, turning onto his back, his eyes barely sliding open. “Mmm?” he hummed.

Jack kissed him. “You’re so damn sexy, baby. Happy and pregnant, I’m really enjoying it.” He kissed down to Rhys’ stomach where he took his time to cover every inch. “Our little ones running around.” He could feel Rhys’ cock growing as the naga sighed.

Rhys giggled. “I’m glad you like the idea.” He smiled dreamily, stretching his arms overhead. He peered at Jack through heavy lids, moaning quietly.

“I don’t like the idea, sweetheart. I _love_ the idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
